Family
by Mia-Teresa-Davenport
Summary: "Even though Adam, Bree and Chase hate me, I don't hate them. I never have, and I never will... They are still my family, and nothing can change that." / "Those bonds between family, no matter how strong or how weak, cannot be broken." / Marcus realizes the full consequences of his actions before the roof collapses on top of him. / Tag to Bionic Showdown. Marcus's POV. Oneshot.


**Mia-Teresa-Davenport: Hey there everyone. It's Mia here, back with yet another Lab Rats story! I've actually had this idea for a while now, surprisingly, but I decided to work on other things, like Survival Of The Fittest, (or, SOTF, as some of you have come to know/ currently call it). But after I re watched Bionic Showdown today and watched Marcus's death again, I decided to make this. This just is a oneshot story regarding Marcus, and his thoughts before his death before the roof of Douglas's former lab collapsed on top of him due to Adam's blast wave ability, as I described in the summary.**

**I don't own anything from Lab Rats. I don't own the characters or DisneyXD. I'm just doing this for fun, so I'm not making any money off of this story. All rights go to their respectful owners and creators. I hope you enjoy this story! Please tell me how I did! Reviews are welcomed!**

**If you would like to see more one shots, please don't hesitate to tell me in a review on any of my stories or in a Private Message! Enjoy!**

* * *

I stand- well, more like stumble- up on my feet, my vision blurring in and out of focus for a second. The smooth, cold cement floor turns rapidly, so I'm forced to swallow back a tidal wave of nausea that threatens to overtake me, and I take a deep breath to fight the feeling of wanting to pass out and lay there for five days, unmoving and unblinking.

I have a pounding headache from hitting the ground suddenly, and I am pretty sure that I blacked out for half a second, or even a couple of seconds. Who knew that Adam's Blast Wave ability could be so strong? I underestimated him, that's for sure.

"You are not going ANYWHERE!" I yell at them- my family- ignoring the sparks that fall down around me from one of the once hanging lights, now destroyed due to Adam's newly discovered ability, the Blast Wave. I wince as one hits my shirt, but I ignore it and form a Plasma Grenade.

I look around at the place that was once my home, now in shambles due to the wave. There's a loud noise that rips at my skull, and steam hisses, but I ignore that.

I focus my attention to the Plasma Grenade in front of me instead and begin to make the glowing blue-green colored ball of light grow bigger in my hand until it grows to a size of a peach, and my eyes flicker up to Adam, Bree and Chase, whose eyes are wide with anger and fear. They are scared of me, but they hate me for what I've done to them. If I were human, I'd hate myself too.

Hah. Right. I'm not human. I'm an android who will die soon, in fifteen months- to be exact. I wish Creator could have extended my lifespan, but I'm going to work with what I've got, for how long I've got. Humans can live until they grow old. Unless something happens to them, like a car crash or some other disaster.

Humans are so weak.

Sure, I betrayed Adam, Bree and Chase, lied to them, manipulated them into thinking that I was their friend, but I was only doing my job. Creator- Um, Douglas- made me for special reasons. One of them was taking Adam, Bree and Chase down, for good. Another one was obliterating Donald Davenport, but that's not important.

Donald Davenport is just a egotistical maniac who needs to pull his head violently pulled and yanked out of his own little world where everything is good and all about him. He needs to understand that the world isn't going to bow down to his feet and kiss the ground he walks on all the time, if at all. He needs a serious reality check, and if Adam, Bree and Chase yell at him for lying to them once they get back to the Davenport mansion, for a very long time- for over fifteen years, to be exact- then so be it.

I just hope he suffers.

I wish I was like every other kid, with a normal life. But I'm not like them. I'm just a body made of metal with a simple brain and bionic abilities with only that one single purpose, to carry out orders, like a weapon.

I only had a normal life when Creator told me to make friends with Adam, Bree and Chase, where I enrolled in Mission Creek High and went to school with them, working on discovering and unearthing their bionic secrets. I only did a few normal, human things in the time I became "friends" with Adam, Bree, and Chase. The only few human things I did with Adam, Bree and Chase Davenport was when I went to the mall with Bree, (who knew that girls shopped so much?!) where I hung out with Adam at the park, and when we ate one of those large soft pretzels from a vending cart, where Chase and I made a little robot out of a scrap of metal, a battery, and some wires, and when Adam, Chase and I formed a band…

No.

No. I can't do this to myself. My mission is to destroy Adam, Bree, and Chase, not get lost in memories, and to remember all of the fun things that we did while I was "friends" with them. I can't do this to myself. I have to obliterate them. No, I need to obliterate them. I need to. That's my sole purpose, why Creator made me all those years ago.

I blink, realizing that I got too deep in thought. I shake the memories away from my head, pushing the thoughts aside to another corner of my brain and forcing them to stay there and to never come up again.

The Plasma Grenade in my hand grows warm, then grows hot in my hand, which means it's ready to be used. I take a deep breath to refocus my attention to Adam, Bree, Chase, Donald and Leo; who has been a thorn in my side since day one of becoming friends with the Davenport's, and then I glare coldly at them, at my family members and Leo, the people I've lied to for the past seven months that I have known the Davenport's, known my enemies, the people I'm supposed to completely destroy. I can't be distracted by the memories. Those memories will only slow me down, prevent me from the task that's in front of me. I can't get distracted.

I should have known that I couldn't become actual friends with them- with Adam, Bree and Chase. I am just a simple android, a scrap of metal that was thrown together by Douglas in a day or two. I am just a simple android who will die in sixteen months, which seems like a cruel joke. I would die in sixteen months when I turn sixteen years old.

But that doesn't effect me. Me dying in literally a year and four months and five and a half days from now doesn't bother me as much as it did when I was four or five years old. I could only dream of he normal life I would have when I was little. I wanted to go out and see the world when I was little. I didn't want to be stuck in a stuffy lab with Creator any longer than I had to.

Those dreams of going out an exploring the world and becoming a doctor are dead now. Yes, you heard me. I wanted to become a doctor and explore the world.

I know what you are probably thinking: A doctor? Really? Why in the world would Marcus Andrew Davenport want to become a doctor? And a doctor, of all things?

Yes, I know, it's shocking, but I truly did want to become a doctor and to travel the world, to go to Paris and Rome and even to Australia. I wanted to become a doctor and begin helping people who need help, weather if it's from a common cold to strep throat to broken bones to diagnosing a rare side effect of something. That was the dream I had when I was two and a half years old. Now, that dream is dead. I can honestly say that I haven't thought about that once-living dream that has died a long time ago, until now.

I have thought about dying, and I have wondered what it would feel like, and how I would die, but that was only one time. A single time.

The only time when I thought about what me dying would feel like would only effect me was when I was nine and a half years old, when I shut my eyes for the very last time. I don't let that- the fear of dying- slow me down. I can't allow that to happen. But I have the constant nagging in my head, a little internal clock that says how much time I have left to blink and breathe and just be alive. It bothers me. It's a grim reminder that I will never be fully human, no matter what I do or how much I desperately want to.

The lights above me flicker and spark again, and I hear a loud rumble, and some light brown dust trickles down from the ceiling and onto the floor, into my hair and on my clothes, sliding down my shirt and sprinkling onto the ground, twinkling in the dim lights of the lab. I know I should get out of the way, but I don't have the energy to.

Even though Adam, Bree and Chase hate me, I don't hate them. I never have, and I never will... They are still my family, and nothing can change that, not even the fact that they know my true self, or that they know that I am an android, or that I've lied to them. I've never had better friends. Well, they were my only friends I had, but I ignore that little thought that runs through my head and shove it with the other almost human thoughts and into the back of my head.

"Marcus, look out!" Chase yells, pointing up to the ceiling, his eyes wide.

I look up just in time to see the roof collapsing on top of me.

* * *

I guess I didn't have enough ties with Davenport's, with Adam, Bree and Chase. Although, I know that those bonds between friends and family, no matter how strong or how weak, cannot be broken.

I now realize the full consequences of my actions, of manipulating Adam, Bree, and Chase in the first place.

And now… Now I can't make amends for what I have done.


End file.
